Zombie Pigman
|spawn = Any light level in the Nether, or when a pig is struck by lightning. |Damage = Easy - Normal - Hard - |drop = Zero or one Rotten Flesh, Zero or one Gold Nugget(s) RARE: Enchanted Gold Sword, Gold Armour }} Zombie pigmen are a neutral mob from the Nether, and drop zero or one piece(s) of Rotten Flesh upon death as well as 0-1 Gold Nugget(s), They rarely drop a Gold Sword or Gold Helmet if defeated. Zombie Pigmen can also drop gold ingots; however this is very rare. They usually travel in groups of four and ten, and do not attack the player unless the player attacks them first. Zombie Pigmen are able to drown, but cannot be killed by lava. Because they are well-armed, Zombie Pigmen are highly dangerous to an unsuspecting player, also considering the Ghasts and horrible terrain of the Nether. Behavior Attacking one Zombie Pigman causes the whole group of nearby Zombie Pigmen to become hostile and attack the player, like wolves. Zombie Pigmen will become neutral again if the player manages to escape; however, escaping zombie pigmen is extremely difficult as they are faster than a walking player (speed of .95 Blocks Per Second is the enraged zombie pigman's speed)/ Setting the Game Mode to Peaceful removes all Zombie Pigmen, unlike wolves. If the player is attacked by a group of Zombie Pigmen, escapes through a Portal, and returns to the Nether soon afterward, the Zombie Pigmen will remain hostile. Since Update 1.4, Zombie Pigman have the ability to pick up weapons and armor of any defeated players. Zombie Pigmen are incredibly strong, which gives them an unfair advantage to an unprepared player. If the player is in multiplayer, a zombie pigman that has been harmed will be aggressive towards all players (even players that did not harm the pigman). Zombie pigman are fire resistant, but can be drowned in water. Zombie pigmen spawn in the Nether and the overworld, near any active Nether Portals and when a pig is struck by lightning. If a zombie pigman is harmed by another mob, the zombie pigman that was harmed will become hostile towards the mob that harmed it, but the rest of the group will remain neutral. Strategy As stated earlier in the article, Zombie Pigmen are extremely difficult enemies to surmount. The best strategy to carry out in the sighting of a zombie pigman is to simply walk away and ignore them, as they are neutral and will not become angry unless harmed. When doing battle with a zombie pigman, it is best advised to attack one single mob at a time and seclude them from the others. This being a reliant strategy, as nearby zombie pigman will become angry and will swarm the player, closing off any escapes. Another efficient way of tackling zombie pigmen is from afar with a bow. A regular is okay, but enchanted bows are preferred as the extra perks will become useful in the situation that you are not far enough. The player should be advised that they should still manage a single pigman at a time instead of shooting multiples. They should also be wary of their distance, and should remain at least 15 blocks away and out of the potential sight of a zombie pigman. Note that another excellent strategy is to attack zombie pigmen with another player to increase survival chances and to add extra damage. Zombie pigman are difficult enemies when alone, and can easily overwhelm a player. An effective strategy (that also proves to damage-free) is to build a small tower that is three blocks above the surface. One single block of space is efficient, but it is cautioned that the pigman may not be able to attack you, but will still overlap your model, causing you to move. It is best advised to build a 2x2x3 or 3x3x3 tower so that the player will have no risk in falling into a swarm of angered zombie pigman and have the optimal safety. Trivia *The green liquid in the Zombie Pigman skin was originally red, to resemble blood, but was changed because players expressed a want for the lack of blood and gore in Minecraft. *Zombie Pigmen were originally passive, unarmed mobs in a preview before the Halloween update. After Alpha 1.2, they were changed to neutral and held gold swords. **Despite wielding gold swords, a zombie pigman's attack is increasingly strong. *Before, Zombie Pigmen would live forever; after the November 10, 2010 update, they despawned after a long time and then got replaced by more pigmen. *If a pig is struck by lightning, it will turn into a Zombie Pigman. *Prior to the 1.8 Beta update, Zombie Pigmen used to drop cooked porkchops (regardless of how they are killed), because Rotten Flesh did not exist yet ( Zombies dropped feathers that time). Gallery File:Zombie_pig.jpg|A Zombie Pigman. File:Zombie Pigman.png|A Zombie Pigman in nature. 109.JPG|As the picture shows, Zombie Pigman are resistant to fire and lava. Category:Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Mobs in the nether